Cheeseburger
A cheeseburger is a hamburger topped with cheese. Traditionally, the slice of cheese is placed on top of the meat patty, but the burger can include many variations in structure, ingredients, and composition. The cheese is normally added to the cooking hamburger patty shortly before the patty is entirely cooked, which allows the cheese to melt. As with other hamburgers, a cheeseburger may include toppings, such as lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles, mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, or bacon. In fast food restaurants, the cheese used is normally processed cheese, but other cheeses may be used instead, such as cheddar, Swiss, mozzarella, blue cheese, and pepper jack. History Adding cheese to hamburgers became popular in the late-1920s to mid-1930s, and there are several competing claims as to who created the first cheeseburger. Lionel Sternberger is reputed to have introduced the cheeseburger in 1926 at the age of 16 when he was working as a fry cook at his father's Pasadena, California sandwich shop, "The Rite Spot," and "experimentally dropped a slab of American cheese on a sizzling hamburger." An early example of the cheeseburger appearing on a menu is a 1928 menu for the Los Angeles restaurant O'Dell's which listed a cheeseburger smothered with chili for 25 cents. Other restaurants say they invented the cheeseburger. For example, Kaelin's Restaurant in Louisville, Kentucky, said it invented the cheeseburger in 1934. One year later, a trademark for the name "cheeseburger" was awarded to Louis Ballast of the Humpty Dumpty Drive-In in Denver, Colorado. According to Steak 'n Shake archives, the restaurant's founder, Gus Belt, applied for a trademark on the word in the 1930s. (July 7, 2004) 323 F. Supp.2d 983 (E.D. Mo. 2004) Currently, the most expensive cheeseburger in America belongs to New York City food truck 666 Burger. It's a $666 burger that is wrapped in gold leaf and topped with lobster, caviar, truffles, foie gras, and aged gruyere cheese melted with steam from champagne poured on the hot griddle.http://blog.plymouthrocknj.com/celebrating-national-cheeseburger-day/ The largest cheeseburger ever made in the world weighed 2,014 pounds, "60 pounds of bacon, 50 pounds of lettuce, 50 pounds of sliced onions, 40 pounds of pickles, and 40 pounds of cheese." The record was broken by Minnesota's Black Bear Casino breaking the previous Cheeseburger record 881 pounds.http://www.eater.com/2012/9/4/6549153/worlds-biggest-cheeseburger-clocks-in-at-2014-pounds Variations Ingredients The ingredients used to create cheeseburgers follow similar patterns found in the regional variations of hamburgers. Popular regional toppings include bacon, avocado or guacamole, sliced sautéed mushrooms or onions, cheese sauce and/or chili. Less common ingredients include egg, feta cheese, salsa, jalapeños, and other kinds of chili peppers, anchovies, slices of ham, mustard, gyros meat, or bologna, horseradish, sauerkraut, pastrami or teriyaki-seasoned beef, tartar sauce, french fries, onion rings, potato chips, a pat of butter, pineapple, and tofu. A cheeseburger may have more than one hamburger patty and more than one slice of cheese. A stack of two patties is called a double cheeseburger; a triple cheeseburger has three, and a quadruple has four. Some cheeseburgers are prepared with the cheese enclosed within the ground beef, rather than on top. This is sometimes known as a Jucy Lucy. Religious Traditionally, the cheeseburger breaches the kosher laws ( ; kashrut) observed by Judaism as it combines ground beef and cheese. Mixtures of milk and meat ( , basar bechalav, literally "meat in milk") are prohibited according to Jewish religious law ( ; halakha), following a verse in the Book of Exodus in which Jews are forbidden from "boiling a (kid) goat in its mother's milk". This prohibition appears again in Deuteronomy. This dietary law sparked controversy in Jerusalem when McDonald's began opening franchises there that sold cheeseburgers. Since that time, McDonald's has opened both kosher and non-kosher restaurants in Israel. In an attempt to provide a "kosher cheeseburger", a kosher restaurant in New York City created a controversial cheeseburger variation which replaces cheese with soy cheese. Gallery File:Cheeseburger (1).jpg|A cheeseburger with mushroom sauce and fries File:Burger King Quad Stacker cheeseburger.jpg|A Burger King "Quad Stacker" cheeseburger, containing four patties and bacon File:Sliders - Chico's All Stars.jpg|Smaller versions of cheeseburgers served with jalapeños, fries, coleslaw, and chili sauce File:Cheddar-stuffed burger.jpg|A cheddar-stuffed cheeseburger See also * Cheeseburger bill * Cheeseburger in Paradise * List of sandwiches * List of hamburgers * List of hamburger restaurants * Patty melt * Slider References Further reading * Category:Culture of Denver Category:American sandwiches Category:Hamburgers (food)